I Don't Know What Happen
by AI02
Summary: "Bahkan aku sama sekali tidak mengerti situasi ini." -JWW
1. Chapter 1

TAK SESUAI EYD SAYANG / BERDOA DEH RATED AMAN / ADA YANG OOC LHO

* * *

HAPPY READING ^^

.

.

.

Jeon Wonwoo, namja manis berkulit putih pucat. Seseorang yang ceria, baik, juga pintar. Kalian bisa menyebutnya role model disekolahnya. Guru-guru sangat menyayangi Wonwoo—panggilan akrabnya. Wonwoo bahkan memiliki banyak sekali teman. Tapi dia memilki tiga teman lainnya yang sangat ia sayangi, sahabatnya. Sebut saja Lee Jihoon, teman sebangkunya. Kwon Soonyoung, duduk didepannya. Dan yang terakhir, Hong Jisoo, teman sebangku Kwon Soonyoung. Mereka berempat dipertemukan sejak kenaikan kelas ke kelas sebelas. Diawali oleh hobi masing-masing. Bermusik dan menari. Berada dalam satu kelompok, dan Tada!

Hari ini hari Jumat, tapi Wonwoo datang lebih awal. Entah kenapa, mungkin ia sedang bersemangat?

Saat selesai mengganti sepatu menjadi sendal sekolah di ruang sepatu, Wonwoo bertemu seseorang. Ia merasa tak pernah bertemu dengan orang itu. _'Ah mungkin seorang Hoobae_ ,' pikirnya. Ia pun terus berjalan dan hendak mendahului orang itu, namun sebuah tangan menahannya. Orang yang ia pikir Hoobae itu memegang pelan lengan Wonwoo.

"Permisi. Aku ingin bertanya, Apakah kau tau dimana kelas sebelas satu?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan tapi juga dalam. Tapi bukannya menjawab Wonwoo justru kabur dengan pemikirannya, _'Wajahnya imut, tapi suaranya tidak imut sama sekali_.' Dan akhirnya sebuah sentakan pelan membuat Wonwoo sadar.

"Ah iya. Itu kelasku. Apakah kau murid baru?" tanya Wonwoo dengan senyum ramah. Dan orang itu mengangguk. _'Pantas saja aku belum pernah melihatnya.'_

"Baiklah. Ayo kita kekelas bersama," Ajak Wonwoo. Tanpa sadar Wonwoo menggandeng tangan orang itu. Berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah yang masih terbilang sepi karena hanya ada beberapa murid.

Sesampainya dikelas mereka, Wonwoo menyuruh orang tadi menaruh tasnya di kursi belakang teman sabangkunya, karena seingatnya, hanya kursi itu yang kosong dikelas ini.

"Mmm, baiklah. Kita harus berkenalan. Aku Jeon Wonwoo, panggil saja Wonwoo. Kau?" Ucap Wonwoo sambil menengok kearah belakang, tempat orang itu duduk.

"Namaku Mingyu, Kim Mingyu," ucapnya singkat. Wonwoo mengangguk tanda mengerti. Lalu ia berdiri, sebenarnya ia ingin mengajak murid baru bernama Kim Mingyu itu untuk bicara, tapi sepertinya tidak sekarang. Wonwoo takut kesan pertama Mingyu kepadanya berupa _'Jeon Wonwoo orang yang cerewet.'_

"Aku ingin ke lokerku, mengambil beberapa buku. Apakah tak apa jika ku tinggal?" Ucap Wonwoo pelan. Wonwoo kira Mingyu akan mengangguk, namun ia malah bilang "Aku ikut," tanpa berpikir. Iyasih, dikelas itu masih belum ada orang selain mereka, agak menyeramkan mungkin?

Wonwoo mengangguk. Lalu ia mulai berjalan keluar kelas diikuti Mingyu dibelakangnya. Berjalan bersisian, tapi tak ada yang bicara. Tentu saja canggung. Wajah Mingyu kurang ramah dimata Wonwoo, tapi ia terus berusaha tersenyum. Dipaksakan.

"Apakah kau sudah memiliki lokermu?" Tanya Wonwoo saat mereka sudah sampai dan Wonwoo sedang mengambil beberapa barang. Mingyu yang masih berdiri disebelahnya hanya menggeleng-geleng lucu.

"Belum. Aku akan ke ruang guru sebentar lagi, mengurus beberapa dokumen mungkin?" Ucapnya tanpa melihat kearah Wonwoo. Wonwoo mengangguk-angguk. Setelah selesai mengambil beberapa keperluan diloker, Wonwoo dan Mingyu kembali ke kelas mereka. Wonwoo sudah melenggang ketempat duduknya, tapi Mingyu masih berdiri didepan Mingyu. Wonwoo menatap Mingyu bingung.

"Aku akan keruang guru," ucapnya. Wonwoo mengangguk mengerti lalu tersenyum. Dan ia mulai membuka sebuah novel romance kesukaannya. Tapi Mingyu masih berdiri didepan pintu. Wonwoo melirik Mingyu dan Mingyu masih berdiri disana. Menatapnya.

"Aku tak tau arah," Mingyu berkata pelan. Wonwoo hampir saja tertawa. Tapi ia mengerti bahwa Mingyu malu untuk bertanya. Akhirnya Wonwoo pergi menemani Mingyu. Berjalan bersisian.

Sesampainya mereka diruang guru, Mingyu melambaikan tangannya lalu masuk kedalam, menemui seorang yang mengurus administrasi. Dan setelah itu Wonwoo kembali kekelasnya.

.

.

.

"Hey Woo. Kenapa disamping Jun ada tas lagi?" Tanya teman sebangku Wonwoo sesampainya Wonwoo dikelas. Lee Jihoon. Pria mungil manis, tapi sangat galak. Wonwoo lalu bergerak duduk dibangkunya.

"Ada anak baru. Baru saja aku mengantarnya keruang guru," jawab Wonwoo. Lee Jihoon menaikan satu alisnya. Sedikit bingung _'bagaimana bisa dipertengahan semester ada anak baru.'_

"Sepertinya ada sebuah masalah disekolah lamanya sehingga ia harus pindah," tebak Wonwoo. Ia baru ingat bahwa tadi ia lupa bertanya kenapa Mingyu harus pindah kesini. Tapi ia tak mempermasalahkannya, lagipula saat masuk kelas nanti ia akan memperkenalkan dirinya.

Beberapa murid lain mulai datang. Menempati kursi masing-masing. Dan saat Wen Junhui atau yang sering disapa Jun itu bertanya tas siapa, Wonwoo menjelaskannya lagi pada Jun. Dan sekelas langsung heboh. Bertanya-tanya seperti apa anak baru itu.

.

.

.

"Baiklah Kim Mingyu, dimana orang tuamu? Apakah mereka tidak datang?" Tanya seorang yang bertugas dibidang administrasi. Mingyu hanya menatap diam petugas itu. Petugas itu mengulang pertanyaan dimana orang tua Mingyu. Dan Mingyu hanya menjawab "Sibuk dengan urusan pekerjaan."

Setelah beberapa dokumen selesai, Mingyu pergi menuju guru pembimbing kelasnya. Guru itu memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Guru Park . terlihat ramah, tapi garis matanya menunjukan ketegasan. Setelah ditanyai beberapa hal mengenai kepindahan, bertanya dimana orang tua Mingyu, dan Mingyu juga menjawab "Sibuk dengan urusan pekerjaan." Dan hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

.

.

.

"Anak-anak ku yang saya sayangi..." Buka Guru Park diawal kalimatnya. Murid-murid dikelas langsung terbahak karena peragaan yang lucu.

"Kurasa kalian sudah tau ya akan ada anak baru?" Tanya ramah. Murid-murid langsung menjawab "Ne!" Dengan semangat.

"Hmmm... Kurasa kalian sudah tidak sabar. Nak silahkan masuk," panggil Guru Park pada murid baru yang berdiri didepan pintu. Murid baru itu berjalan memasuki ruang kelas menuju ke dekat berdiri.

"Nah silahkan perkenalkan dirimu," ucap Guru Park .

Murid baru itu membungkuk. Lalu menatap setiap mata yang menatap balik padanya. Matanya memancarkan keramahan yang dipaksa.

"Selamat pagi semua. Nama ku Mingyu, Kim Mingyu. Aku bersekolah dengan sistem _Home Schooling_ dulu. Tapi akhirnya aku memutuskan masuk kesekolah umum. Mohon bantuannya semua," ucap Mingyu mengakhiri kalimat perkenalannya.

Anak-anak dikelas bertepuk tangan. Mengagumi Mingyu. Mingyu adalah sosok namja yang sempurna. Ia tampan, senyumannya manis, tubuhnya tegap dan terbentuk sempurna, juga suara yang _manly_.

Wonwoo, yang sudah berkenalan dengan Mingyu terlebih dahulu akhirnya paham mengapa Mingyu terlihat begitu pendiam.

"Baiklah Mingyu. Kurasa kau sudah menaruh tas mu ditempat yang benar. Baiklah, akan kutinggal. Berkenalanlah dengan baik anak-anak. Bantu Mingyu karena ia sudah lumayan banyak tertinggal. Selamat pagi," tutup kepada murid-murid kesayangannya itu.

Setelah Guru Park pergi, beberapa anak berkumpul di meja Mingyu. Menyerang Mingyu dengan beberapa pertanyaan.

"Mingyu apa kau bosan dengan _Home Schooling_ sehingga pindah kemari?" Tanya seorang anak. Mingyu hanya tersenyum. Dipaksakan. Tapi beberapa murid perempuan dikelas berteriak. Walau dipaksakan senyuman Mingyu tetap saja manis.

Dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan lain Mingyu jawab seperlunya hingga seorang guru literatur masuk dan akhirnya membubarkan 'kerumunan ingin tahu' yang tadi sempat terbentuk.

.

.

.

"Kumpulkan tugas kelompok ini dipelajaranku selanjutnya. Besok hari libur bukan? Manfaatkan waktu dengan baik," Ucap guru biologi mereka,Guru Lee , yang tampan. Ehm, ia selalu ingin dipanggil begitu.

"Ne!" Jawab anak-anak dikelas. Dan tak lama kemudian bel tanda pulang sekolah berbunyi. Wonwoo dan sahabat-sahabatnya masih duduk dikelas. Ohya jangan lupakan Mingyu yang ikut bergabung dengan mereka.

"Besok, jam 7 pagi, dirumahku. Tak ada terlambat oke?" Ucap Wonwoo tegas. Yang lain mengangguk, tapi Mingyu masih terdiam. Wonwoo merasa aneh.

"Aku akan mengabari besok aku bisa atau tidak. Woo berikan nomor ponselmu," Mingyu berdiri dari tempatnya. Memberikan ponselnya pada Wonwoo untuk ditekankan nomor Wonwoo. Wonwoo pun mengambil ponsel itu, mengetikkan nomornya, lalu ia menyimpannya dengan nama _'Jeon Wonwoo sitampan depanmu'_ di kontak Mingyu.

"Baiklah semua. Sampai bertemu esok hari,"

.

.

.

Wonwoo terbangun dari mimpi indah di sore harinya. Dering ponselnya memang mengganggu. Sengaja sih, agar tau ada yang menelpon. Wonwoo melihat poselnya, ada dua panggilan tak terjawab dan sebuah pesan. Wonwoo pun langsung membuka pesan itu terlebih dahulu.

 _'Woo...'_ hanya seperti itu. Nomornya tak Wonwoo kenal. Wonwoo pun berinisiatif untuk membalas pesan itu. _'Ya?'_ lalu Wonwoo mengecek panggilan tak terjawab. _'Ah nomor yang sama'_ batinnya.

Wonwoo pun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya untuk mandi. Tapi ponselnya berdering sebentar, tanda ada pesan masuk.

 _'Ini Mingyu. Aku akan datang. Berikan alamatmu ya.'_ Tulis pesan itu. Wonwoo tersenyum kecil. Lalu ia mengetikkan balasan. _'Owh. Hai Mingyu. Aku tinggal di Diamond Resident, dekat sekolah. Nomor 17. Dengan cat putih.'_

Tak berapa lama Mingyu mengirim balasan _'Baiklah. Jam 7 pagi.'_ Setelah membaca pesan itu, Wonwoo menaruh kembali ponselnya dan beranjak pergi ke kemar mandi.

.

.

.

"Ku harap kau tidak mengecewakanku kali ini. Aku tak mau kau diketahui siapapun. Kumohon sembunyikan namamu." Ucap suara berat dibelakang Mingyu.

Mingyu berbalik. Menatap takut orang itu. Ia buru-buru membungkuk. Lalu menatap kearah sepatunya.

"Ne" jawabnya singkat. Dan suasana nya langsung berubah kelam.

.

.

.

 _Ting~Tong~_

Suara bel rumah Wonwoo berbunyi. Mungkin salah satu temannya sudah datang. Sahabat-sahabatnya sudah tau Wonwoo. Wonwoo orang yang tak suka sesuatu terlambat, jadi mau tak mau mereka harus mengikuti Wonwoo sebelum makhluk itu mengamuk.

Salah satu maid rumah Wonwoo membukakan pintu, mempersilahkan orang itu menuju ruang belajar Wonwoo dilantai dua. Berjalan perlahan menyusuri rumah besar nan mewah Wonwoo. Saat orang itu sudah berada di depan pintu ruang belajar Wonwoo, ia mengetuknya perlahan. Dan sebuah suara langkah kaki terdengar dari dalam.

"Mingyu?" Ucap Wonwoo kaget. Hey ia tidak tau bahwa Mingyu akan lebih cepat dari sahabat-sahabatnya. Bahkan ini masih jam setengah enam pagi. Mingyu hanya mengangguk lalu tersenyum kecil. Wonwoo mersilahkan Mingyu masuk keruangan kesayangannya. Ruang belajar Wonwoo merangkap perpustakaan pribadi. Wonwoo mempersilahkan Mingyu duduk dimana saja asal nyaman. Dan Migyu memilih duduk di sofa putih bersama Wonwoo.

"Apa sulit menemukan rumahku?" Tanya wonwoo untuk memecah keheningan.

"Tidak juga. Saat aku memasuki _resident_ aku hanya melihat satu rumah putih, dan saat ku dekati, itu nomor tujuh belas," jawab Mingyu sambil menyeruput susu coklat panas yang baru saja diantar salah satu maid. Wonwoo mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau naik apa?" Tanya Wonwoo lagi.

"Mobil,"jawab Mingyu singkat. Wonwoo mengangguk-angguk lucu.

Tak lama kemudian, Jihoon dan Soonyoung datang bersama-sama. Sebenarnya Wonwoo sudah agak merasa aneh sejak beberapa minggu lalu. Jihoon dan Soonyoung sering terlihat bersama. Entah ada apa, Wonwoo masih belum bisa menebak. Dan Jisoo, datang terakhir. Hampir jam tujuh.

Wonwoo mulai menjelaskan sedikit materi projek yang sudah ia buat semalam. Membuat kerangka sel hewan bukan perkara sulit. Tapi sifat perfeksionis Guru Lee, yang tampan, membuat mereka harus membuatnya dengan jiwa raga dan seluruh tumpah darah.

.

.

.

"Apakah Mingyu sudah pergi?" Tanya seorang namja pada orang dibelakangnya. Orang terpercaya namja itu mengangguk. "Ne,"

"Bagus. Kuharap anak itu akan baik-baik saja. Aku tak ingin mereka tau. Jika mereka tau, nyawa Mingyu dalam bahaya," ucap namja tadi.

.

.

.

"Ahhhh... bahkan ini baru setengahnya, tapi perutku sudah keroncongan. Woo, apakah makan siang masih lama?" Tanya Kwon Soonyoung. Wonwoo hanya menanggapi dengan muka seakan _'memangnya aku peduli?'_

"Bagaimana jika kita keluar saja sebentar. Kurasa kalian agak bosan," Mingyu mengeluarkan suaranya setelah berdiam diri beberapa lama. Yang lain langsung menatap Mingyu. Memancarkan sinyal seperti _'apakah kau ingin Wonwoo membunuh mu?'_

"Tapi kurasa Mingyu benar juga. Aku bosan," seorang Jeon Wonwoo. Bosan belajar? Ajaib. Biasanya Jeon Wonwoo tak akan mau diajak keluar saat ia belajar. Tapi kali ini, Mingyu mengajak mereka, dan Wonwoo langsung mengiyakan? Astaga.

"Kita bisa naik mobilku," ucap Mingyu. Yang lain mengangguk. Mereka langsung beranjak dari duduk masing-masing dan mengambil tas mereka lalu turun kebawah menuju parkiran rumah Wonwoo yang terdapat beberapa jajaran mobil-mobil mahal milik keluarga Wonwoo.

Masuk kedalam mobil Mingyu yang terbilang mobil sport. Mingyu menyetir, Wonwoo duduk disebelahnya, dan sisanya dibelakang.

"Baiklah kita mau kemana?" Tanya Mingyu. Dan tiba-tiba Soonyoung berteriak "CARAT LAND." Salah satu mall terlengkap. Game Station, pusat perbelanjaan fashion, dan food center yang lengkap, tentu saja bisa memuaskan mereka. Dan lagi, ada sebuah toko buku disana, membuat Wonwoo langsung menyetujuinya.

.

.

.

"Aku ingin mengambil sesuatu," ucap namja berwajah barat pada orang di seberang sana. Sedang berjalan-jalan di sebuah _mall_ bukan berarti untuk menghabisi waktunya. Ia akan membeli sebuah peralatan elektronik baru. Dan sebuah _Chip komputer_. Tapi pada seseorang yang bekerja disana. Bukan orang biasa.

Orang diseberang telpon hanya menjawab dengan gumaman serak. Setelah memutuskan sambungan telpon, namja berwajah barat itu berjalan menuju toko buku yang berada dilantai tiga. Terus berjalan tanpa menyadari hal aneh disekitarnya.

Seseorang menatapnya dengan intens. Seakan-akan namja itu adalah santapannya. Entah mengapa, orang itu terus mengikuti namja berwajah barat itu tanpa diketahui.

Sesampainya di toko buku, namja tadi langsung menuju sudut toko. Menemui seorang penjaga peralatan elektronik. Ia menyebutkan namanya _'Hansol Vernon.'_ Penjaga tadi langsung memberikan sebuah _chip komputer_ kecil. Mirip dengan chip biasa. Tapi sudah berisi data penting. Benar-benar penting, seperti jika ada yang membacanya kecuali orang terpercaya, dia akan hancur.

Namja tadi, Hansol, ia akan beranjak dari toko tersebut. Namun berhenti saat ia melihat seseorang menatap balik padanya.

.

.

.

Mingyu, Wonwoo, dan yang lain sudah sampai di mall sekitar satu jam lalu. Mereka langsung menuju Game Station untuk bermain. Setelah puas bermain, mereka langsung beranjak ke Food Center. Soonyoung makan tanpa peduli gendut. Ia benar-benar makan banyak. Tapi tanggapan Jihoon aneh menurut Wonwoo. "Hey kalau kau makan seperti itu tak akan ada yang mau denganmu." Tapi Soonyoung membalas "Kau mau." Dan sesaat kemudian wajah Jihoon sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Aku akan ke toko buku sebentar. Jika kalian berpindah tempat, kabari aku," ucap Wonwoo saat akan beranjak. Tapi sebuah tangan menahannya.

"Akan kutemani," Mingyu bersuara. Membuat Wonwoo bingung, tapi Wonwoo tetap mengangguk.

Sesampainya mereka ditoko buku, Wonwoo sudah kabur pergi ke rak-rak buku romance, tapi Mingyu? Ia terdiam dipintu toko buku. Menatap seseorang yang berada di sudut toko. Dan orang itu juga menatap balik Mingyu.

Mingyu langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya, mengetikan sesuatu disana. Dan orang tadi mengecek ponselnya membaca pesan yang tertera disana. Lalu kembali menatap Mingyu, dan mengangguk pelan.

Mingyu langsung berlari mencari Wonwoo. Berlarian menyusuri rak-rak buku yang tingginya tak lebih dari Mingyu. Dan akhirnya Mingyu menemukan Wonwoo sedang duduk dilantai di salah satu rak novel romance.

Mingyu memperhatikan Wonwoo. Sudut matanya berair, seperti akan menangis. Mingyu sebenarnya ingin tertawa, tapi ia mengerti, terkadang sebuah bacaan memang bisa menyentuh hati terdalam.

"Woo," panggil Mingyu pelan. Wonwoo mengadah, melihat Mingyu yang sudah menjulang didepannya. Wonwoo buru-buru mengusap wajahnya yang sudah memerah karena manahan tangis.

"Hai Mingyu," ucap Wonwoo menutupi rasa malunya. Mingyu hanya tersenyum. Kali ini tak ada senyum yang dipaksakan. Hanya sebuah senyuman tulus.

"Apakah kau sudah mendapatkan buku yang kau mau?" Tanya Mingyu. Dan dibalas Wonwoo dengan anggukan lucu. Mereka pun beranjak pergi ke kasir untuk membayar buku-buku Wonwoo. Setelah selesai mereka langsung kembali ke Food Center, menemui teman-temannya lagi.

Setelah mereka bertemu kembali, Soonyoung mengusulkan untuk menonton film, tapi Mingyu menolak. Mingyu beralasan bahwa ia agak lelah. Dan yang lain juga mengangguk setuju dengan Mingyu, berakhirlah Soonyoung yang cemberut setelah ajakannya ditolak.

"Kita kembali kerumahku bukan? Melanjutkan pekerjaan," Wonwoo bersuara saat mereka semua sudah berjalan menuju parkiran. Mereka mengangguk pasrah. Padahal yang lain ingin tidur di kasur masing-masing.

"Sesampainya dirumahku kalian tidurlah. Aku akan bilang pada kepala maid untuk menyiapkan tempat tidur tambahan dikamar ku agar kita bisa tidur," lanjut Wonwoo yang langsung ditanggapi dengan mata selucu anjing dari semua. Tak terkecuali Mingyu.

Bukannya Wonwoo tak punya kamar tamu dirumah, tapi ia ingin lebih dekat bersama sahabat-sahabatnya, termasuk Mingyu. Ia rasa Mingyu bisa menjadi bagian dari mereka dengan cepat. Karena sejak tadi tak ada kecanggungan yang berarti diantara mereka. Mingyu juga sepertinya orang yang asik menurut Wonwoo.

.

.

.

"Mingyu?" Wonwoo terbangun dari tidurnya siang sampai sorenya. Wonwoo melihat Mingyu yang sedang sibuk memainkan ponselnya ditempat tidur sebelahnya. Mingyu hanya menengok kearah bebWonwoo lalu tersenyum. Manis tentu saja.

"Kau sudah bangun dari tadi?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Tidak juga. Mungkin sekitar sepuluh menit lalu," jawab Mingyu. Wonwoo mengangguk-angguk. Lalu Wonwoo duduk ditempat tidurnya, mengusap wajahnya pelan, lalu menguap. Melihat hal itu Mingyu terkikik kecil. Wonwoo menatap Mingyu.

"Tak apa. Kau lucu," ucap Mingyu dengan suara pelan serak khas orang bangun tidur. Wonwoo hanya mengedikkan bahu lalu beranjak pergi ke kamar mandi untuk cuci muka.

Selesai mencuci muka, Wonwoo yang melihat keadaan kamarnya berantakan hanya menghembuskan napasnya berat. _'Yasudahlah, kusuruh maid saja'_

"Mingyu, apakah kau mau makan? Kita bisa kebawah," tawar Wonwoo pada Mingyu yang kebetulan sedang menatapnya. Mingyu mengangguk. Lalu mereka beranjak turun kebawah.

.

.

.

 _'Berhati-hatilah. Aku sedang bersama Diamond. Ada Black Jack lima meter dari mu_.' Itu isi pesan Mingyu untuk namja berwajah barat itu. Hansol.

Hansol baru menyadari bahwa ia diikuti oleh seseorang. Berinisial _Black Jack_? Ya salah satu orang yang sama sekali tak diprediksi akan berada didekat Hansol. Itu berarti Hansol dalam bahaya. Tapi ia berhasil melepaskan diri, dan pulang dengan selamat.

"Apakah kau tak apa?" Tanya salah satu maid-nya dirumah. Hansol hanya mengangguk. Ia langsung berlari menuju kamarnya. Membuka tiga laptopnya sekaligus. Laptop-laptop itu sangat berharga. Berisikan data penting.

Ia memasukin _chip komputer_ tadi kekomputer yang ada disebelah kanannya. Membuka data-data tersebut. Meneliti setiap isinya. Dan sesuatu menarik perhatiannya. Rekaman CCTV sebuah ruangan. Tapi tadinya Hansol kira ruangan itu kosong, tapi ternyata ada seseorang yang duduk disana, terikat dengan kursi yang ia duduki. Hansol mempercepat video itu. Tapi tiba-tiba seseorang masuk. Hansol tak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan karena ini hanya rekaman CCTV tanpa audio. Tapi tak lama kemudia orang yang baru masuk tadi mengeluarkan benda dari sakunya. Sebuah pistol. Mengarahkannya kepada kepala seseorang yang terikat di kursi tadi. Dan seketika, Bum. Kepala orang yang terikat dikursi berlumuran darah. Dan orang yang menembaknya langsung pergi melewati pintu.

Hansol tak bisa melihat siapa orang itu. Orang itu membelakangi kamera, dan orang yang tertembak dipakaikan plester untuk menutupi mulutnya. Tapi tak berapa lama terlihat seseorang memasuki ruangan. Orang yang berbeda. Ia membuka semua ikatan orang yang terikat. Membuka plester penutup mulutnya, lalu membawa orang itu kepelukannya. Tapi sesuatu membuat Hansol tercengang.

.

.

.

"Aku akan antar kalian pulang. Alamat kalian sejalan denganku," ucap Mingyu setelah mereka selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Ini sudah hampir pukul tujuh malam, tapi mereka semua masih terlihat segar berkat tidur siang menuju sore tadi.

"Baiklah. Wonwoo, kami pamit ya," ucap Jihoon yang dibalas anggukan dan lambaian tangan dari Wonwoo.

Setelah meninggalkan rumah Wonwoo, Jihoon tiba-tiba buka suara.

"Hey Mingyu sejak kapan kalian mengenal? Kalian terlihat dekat," Mingyu hanya menatap Jihoon dengan pandangan bingung dari kaca spion.

"Kami baru berkenalan kemarin. Wonwoo yang membantuku menemukan kelas dan arah keruang guru," jawab Mingyu biasa. Mingyu rasa Jihoon puas dengan jawabannya, ia terlihat sedang ber-oh ria dari kaca spion.

Pertama, mereka sampai rumah Jisoo. Termasuk salah satu _resident_ mewah di Seoul. Setelah itu Mingyu melajukan mobilnya lebih cepat, entah kenapa ia memiliki firasat buruk tentang berkendaranya kali ini.

Dan kedua, mereka sampai di rumah Soonyoung. Hal aneh terjadi lagi diantara Soonyoung dan Jihoon. Soonyoung mengusap kepala Jihoon lalu mengucapkan "Selamat malam" yang terdengar manis. Mingyu merasa mereka berdua memiliki hubungan spesial, mungkin. Mereka berdua terlihat cocok kalau dipikir-pikir. Rumah Soonyoung juga berada di sebuah _resident_ elite Seoul, Tapi tak lebih mewah dari Jisoo.

"Jihoon, kau pindahlah kedepan. Aku tak mau terlihat seperti supir," ucap Mingyu membalikan badan pada Jihoon. Jihoo mengangguk dan ia langsung melompat kedepan. Dan Mingyu pun menjalankan mobilnya.

Dan yang terakhir, rumah Jihoon. Juga berada di salah satu _resident_ mewah seperti Jisoo. Dan Mingyu menyadari bahwa semuanya kalangan atas, termasuk dirinya tentu. Mobil miliknya saja salah satu mobil _sport_. _Recident_ tempat Jihoon tinggal hanya berisi sepuluh rumah, sama seperti Jisoo. Sedangkan Wonwoo dan Soonyoung berisi dua puluh rumah.

Saat Mingyu sudah keluar dari gerbang _resident_ Jihoon. Sebuah truk besar berkecepatan tinggi menghantam mobil Mingyu.

.

.

.

"Dia dimana Ji?!" Tanya Wonwoo panik.

Mingyu, mengalami kecelakaan saat akan pulang. Dan Jihoon yang bingung kenapa ada bunyi-bunyi berisik keluar dari resident dan melihat sebuah mobil tergeletak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, dan menyadari bahwa itu mobil Mingyu. Jihoon langsung mendekati TKP, mencari keberadaan Mingyu, dan ternyata Mingyu sedang berusaha dimasukan kedalam ambulans. Jihoon ikut bersama ambulans setelah bilang bahwa dia adalah teman korban.

Dan sekarang Jihoon berada dirumah sakit bersama sahabat-sahabatnya yang saat di jalan ia kabari.

"Dia didalam, sedang ditangani , ketua dokter rumah sakit," ucap Jihoon. Mereka sangat pasrah. Apalagi Jihoon yang melihat kondisi mobil Mingyu tadi, hampir tak berbentuk.

"Sebaiknya kita menghubungi keluarganya, tadi aku sudah mengambil ponselnya saku celana Mingyu," ucap Jihoon. Wonwoo mengambil ponsel itu. Mengecek catatan panggilan. Melihat nama _'Hansol'_ berada paling atas. Tanpa pikir panjang Wonwoo menelpon nomor itu. Dan diangkat!

 _"Halo?"_ Suara diseberang sana.

"Halo. Maaf mengganggu, ini teman Mingyu, Mingyu mengalami kecelakaan, dan dia sekarang berada di rumah sakit Pledis. Kumohon datanglah," ucap Wonwoo dengan suara bergetar, hampir menangis.

Suara diseberang sana menghilang. Digantikan dengan suara putusnya sambungan telepon diantara kedua. Wonwoo jatuh terduduk. Ia merasa tak berguna pada teman barunya itu. Bahkan mereka baru berkenalan sehari, dan Mingyu sudah mengalami ini karena sebuah kerja kelompok.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya seseorang bersuara berat dan dalam. Ia berbicara pada seseorang di seberang ruangan.

"Kondisi Mingyu sepertinya parah, mau tak mau salah satu dari kita harus pergi kesana," jawab orang diseberang ruangan.

"Kau, dan sekretaris Lee, pergilah. Urus semuanya hingga selesai. Aku tak mau _Black Jack_ mengetahui ini," ucap orang pertama. Orang yang diujung ruangan, Hansol, mengangguk mengerti. Dia langsung pergi dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan orang itu sendiri diruangan gelap miliknya.

 _Aku tak mau kehilangan anggota keluarga lainnya. Sudah cukup Appa yang pergi. Kumohon, bertahanlah. Choi Mingyu._

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Gimana? Gimana? ehe. Belom panas sih konfliknya. Ada yang bisa tebak **_Black Jack_**? Ada yang bisa tebak yang ngobrol ama Hansol siapa ?

Tulis di kolom review sekalian. Kalo ada yang bener dapet hadiah. Yang bener nanti aku pm. HAHA

Okeoke ini ceritanya kayanya bakal hadir dengan beberapa chapter dan bakal Ai update tiap malming. Biar bacanya pas waktu-waktu senggang kalian gituu...

Tapi kalo reviewnya tidak bagus tentu saja akan ku hentikan okeyokey.

Dan yaaa eheee... maafin kalo Typonya banyak.

Jangan lupa kasih review karena review readers-nim itu sangatt berhargaaaaa HUAHUA :(

oke terus jangan lupa Follow siapa tau dilanjut kan ya... ehe

Annyeong^^ !


	2. for you

readers nim yang berbahagia... *sik*

Aku rasa ff ini akan ku stop dulu. Banyak yang bingung dengan ff ini, yang berarti pemikiran ku tidak sampai pada kalian.

Aku ngerti kok yang bilang kalo ff yang ini agak membingungkan. Terima kasih buat yang udah nge-pm dan kasih kritik. Aku menghargai kalian.

Aku sendiri ngetik ff ini udah selesai, tapi emang pada dasarnya jalan ceritanya agak ribet.

Jadi aku mohon maaf pada kalian semuaa... Aku cuma berani ngeshare ff ku di ffn, dan gaberani di wp, bcs smr

Semoga nantinya aku bisa perbaikin ff ini lagii...

.

.

.

P.S Aku bakalan lebih sering update OneShot

P.S.S Kemaren ada yang pm, request SoonHoon. Wait for that juseyo ^^

P.S.S.S Jangan sungkan kritik aku. Karena dengan di kritik seseorang bisa memperbaiki diri.

TERIMA KASIH

ANNYEONG ^^


End file.
